


I'm Right Here Beside You

by starfleetblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ENTIRELY FLUFF, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't really know how to define love. Poe does his best to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Right Here Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "You Matter to Me" by Sara Bareilles and Jason Mraz on the Waitress album because I love that album more than myself   
> I don't know where the fuck this came from, I already have two FinnPoe fics in the works but this just kinda happened so ?

"Poe, can I ask you a question?" Finn asked as the door to their shared quarters slid open.   
"Yeah, what's up, buddy?" Poe asked, sticking a piece of paper in the actual book he's reading and sitting up, and Finn twists his hands together.   
"I... Shit. Poe, what do you think love is?"  
Poe resists the urge to drop his jaw and/or shout all of his feelings about Finn and pats the bed instead.   
"Well, there's different kinds of love, Finn. There's familial love, which is love that you have for your parents or siblings," he starts slowly, realizing that this all must be very new to Finn. "I know you never knew your family, but if you had any sort of close bond with any of your fellow stormtroopers, that would probably be about the equivalent. I love my dad, I loved my mom, and I love General Organa like a mom too- in fact, I'm sure you'll grow to feel the same about her," Poe adds hurriedly, and Finn frowns slightly.  
"General Organa scares me a little bit," he admits, and Poe laughs.  
"Don't worry, it's just an act. I can tell that she likes you, she's just under a lot of pressure right now." Finn still looks dubious, so Poe continues on. "Okay, so there's also love for your friends, some people call this companionate love. It's basically just a really strong bond that you have with someone you're not related to or romantically interested in. It's... You just really like spending time with them, and you want them to be happy whenever possible, so you do what you can to make that happen and spend as much time as possible with them because they're so awesome. You probably love Rey like this, you want the best for her and to hang out with her when you can, but not necessarily to kiss her or anything, right?" Poe pauses to let Finn process all of this, and Finn nods.   
"Yeah, I think I do love Rey. Like, I miss her so much that it hurts some days, but I know she's doing what she has to do and that makes her happy, so that makes me happy." Finn seems to just be speaking aloud, and Poe smiles at his happiness.   
"So the last kind is romantic love, and it's a lot like companionate, I guess. You want them to be happy, but you want to be the one making them happy because they make you happy. It's also a lot more physical, like you want to hold their hand when you walk around and you want to kiss them and make them smile because you're there holding their hand or kissing them. And that kind of love is really special, Finn, so if you ever find someone like that, don't let them go," he ends seriously, and Finn nods again. They sit in silence for several minutes and Poe tries not to think about how much he wants to be the one holding Finn's hand and kissing him in public, how much he loves the man who is possibly the best friend that he's ever had.  
"Poe?" Finn asks hesitantly, finally breaking the silence. "I... I think I love you."   
Poe's heart skips a beat or two before he realizes that Finn probably just loves him as a friend, but he asks quietly, "in what way, Finn?"  
When Poe brings his eyes up to meet Finn's again, he has his answer, and slowly leans toward his - something.  
"Can I kiss you?" Poe whispers, his face inches from Finn's, who chooses to answer by pressing his lips gently to Poe's. Poe has just about enough time to think how great this is before his brain decides that it's a better idea to focus solely on the feel of Finn's lips against his and how they seem like they were made to be a perfect match to his own.


End file.
